dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Aaraon
Mudança da URL Olá Aaron! Desculpa-me por meu portunhol :-) Wikia tem que fazer uma mudança no URL dos wikis de Dofus em cada língua, incluindo o português. Esta mudança tem que ser feita este fim de semana e o URL anterior reorientará a um URL novo, potencialmente a http://pt.wikia.com/dofus/Nome_do_artigo. Nós TEMOS QUE FAZER esta mudança, assim que eu estou escrevendo uma mensagem a outros administradores neste wiki devida a pequena quantidade de tempo para que esta ação tem que ser tomada. Provavelmente algumas links não trabalharão por certas horas e outros terão que ser reparadas. Se você tem qualquer pergunta sobre esta mudança, enviame-me por favor um email ao zuirdj @ wikia.com, no português se você gosta. Obrigado por seu trabalho no wiki de dofus em português. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22h35min de 6 de Junho de 2008 (UTC) Templates e aew Aaraon seguinte, eu naum tenho muita experiencia na wiki, eu to modificando/criando algumas paginas, mas queria saber se vc ou alguem mais experiente nisso naum conseguiria criar templates para algumas coisas importantes... tipo, naum ta dando muito certo pegar os templates da wiki ingles, ateh da certo mas naum fica visualmente bacana aqui, e tem alguns problemas tmb... tava pensando se naum tinha como a gente criar alguns templates pra usar aqui, tinha que fazer um pra armas/ferramentas/equipamentos e um pra recursos, tipo, naum sei mas acho que naum deve ser taum complicado de fazer assim, da pra se basear pelos templates da propria wiki em ingles mesmo, ateh mais simples... como eu ja disse, eu naum sou muito experiente na wiki, mas jogo dofus fazem quase 7 anos ja e eu naum tenho problema em traduzir as paginas da ingles pra ca, soh preciso de uma ajudinha na wiki... me add no msn ai pra gente conversar sobre toadgales@hotmail.com abraços! - Mertholhc url change Hi, I'm bothering you because you're sysops charge on this wiki. The reason of my contact, is to inform you that Wikia require us to change yet again our url for technical reasons (has to bug fix us all the time) you can find their announcement or discussion http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Forum:Changing_the_site_url here at the English wiki forum. It would be great if you or anyone at your wiki interested go and participate in the discussion, suggest url names that could be adjusted to your own language or suggest a name to be use with all the languages, because if there is no feedback from our part they will understand as we fully agree with them. Hope to see you there --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 13:12, 22 Julho 2009 (UTC) :To expand the explanation all, languages will change, example: :Para expandir toda a explanação, as línguas mudarão, o exemplo. : : (pesaroso para minha tradução do mau espera que isto ajuda) --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 18:52, 22 Julho 2009 (UTC) meu entendimento do assunto Pelo que eu saquei, vão haver mudanças na url das wikias, provavelmente para padrozinar e evitar os bugs que estavam ocorrendo devido aos idiomas. Eles estão com uma discussão sobre melhores nomes, e gostariam de um Sysop da wikia em portugues participando do debate, para ter o ponot de vista de todos os idiomas envolvidos --Garras da Lua - Admin 15h17min de 22 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) bem, postei lá. não curti nem um pouco a ideia de mexer em tudo, eles que mudem só a deles!--Garras da Lua - Admin 22h31min de 22 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Dofuspedia eu disse que eles iam colocar o redirecionamento amore :-P E pode logar como eu, sem problemas, mas tenta entrar em contato pra ver o que ouve né? --Garras da Lua - Admin 17h10min de 30 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) ps.: cuida de banir os engraçadinhos pra mim amore? eu vou dar um trato nas missões de alinhamento guias apagados eu tiro. num tem nada que apagar sem autorização, só se fosse mesmo muito ruim. tem espaço para colocar mais de um guia. no maximo que eu faço é copiar e jogar em baixo do texto antigo, com o nome de "outro guia". eu vou ver lá. qqer coisa jogo no lugar certo --Garras da Lua 17h08min de 4 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Desaprendendo um Feitiço Aaron, Eliminei esta página, pois ela será criada com o nome 'Desaprender um Feitiço' que pertence ao NPC Otomai, que estou montando. Qualquer problema com relação a isso, peço que me fale. Abraços, e obrigado. OBS: Ela estava só com vandalismo e você a colocou como stub. --Carlos César, Admin 23h39min de 4 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Sobre o caso do Omega Bom, eu achei melhor deixar no modelo antigo até apurar as mudanças, poq é melhor deixar algo que vc realmente tenha certeza do que deixar algo duvidoso, eu pensei em mandar uma msg pra ele, mas pra falar a verdade como não estava criada a página dele eu não me senti à vontade de mecher. Eu dei uma lida nos changelog, a maioria das quests realmente teve a xp/kamas increased, mas pra ter certeza eu ia logar minha alt e fazer as devidas quests para encargos de consciência. Mas se você achar melhor eu deixo uma mensagem na página de discussão dele para agilizar o processo. Tem muita gente alterando os valores de stats dos sets tb, até onde eu li nos changelog os items citados não tiveram mudanças, mas por via das dúvidas é melhor checar isso tb. :--Summoner-Tk 14h20min de 16 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Sobre Somu do Orkut Oiee, Ah eu não ligo não hehe, eu sou moderadora da Comunidade dos Osamodas, mas meu único problema mesmo eh lembrar que eu tenho um Orkut lol^^ --×*Summoner-Tk*× 14h27min de 27 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Obrigado Obrigado pela informação Aaraon, devo confessar que esta é a minha primeira experiência com uma wikia, por este motivo é que cometo erros deste tipo. (como por exemplo o da página em construção que eu não sabia que existia a possibilidade de colocar aquele aviso) (outro erro que cometo com relativa frequência e devo abandonar é esquecer de adicionar a assinatura) Quanto aos saves, eu gostaria de saber qual o mecanismo que a wikia possui para que não se perca um texto acidentalmente durante a digitação. Muitos saves que eu fiz em curtos intervalos de tempo se devem justamente ao fato de ter encontrado erros ortográficos e coisas deste tipo na revisão do texto. Se este tipo de atitude atrapalha a wikia de alguma forma, estudarei uma forma de corrigir os erros e mesmo assim reduzir o número total de saves. Obrigado pela dica mas preciso de uma outra informação também, onde posso encontrar instruções de como utilizar templates e outros recursos deste tipo que a wikia possua ? Todos os recursos "avançados" que utilizei até agora, a sintaxe foi copiada de algum outro artigo já existente na wikia. --Renard162 14h44min de 29 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Denuncia Fazia um tempinho que não encontrava ocorrências sérias a serem denunciadas, mas infelizmente tenho que voltar a denunciar atos de vandalismo: Truta e Fantasma de Bworky: ambos os artigos foram criados na forma de uma "corrente", apenas para vandalizar a wikia; Pandala: sua deusa e suas vilas: Um artigo criado em forma de spam (ou blog); Profissão: Algum engraçadinho apagou todas as tabelas de XP; Cra: Tabelas de características e feitiços foram apagadas; Feitiço: Parte do texto foi vandalizado; --Renard162 01h20min de 15 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) Frequencia Por acaso, todo dia é assim ? Em 1 dia foram 6 vandalismos só que eu arrumei, fora os que você e/ou a garras arrumou hoje de manhã... Depois reclamam que a wikia Pt não tem nada, mas ao invés de atualizar eles vandalizam e os moderadores ao invés de perder tempo organizando a wikia têm que perder tempo desfazendo vandalismos. --Renard162 21h41min de 1 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) RE: Frequencia Pois é, eu ja criei uma conta, mais esqueci a senha, entao só uso por IP mesmo, estou pensando em criar outra conta...e estou sempre tirando vandalismos... Aaraon, eu criei a pagina receitas de pescador... Só falta traduzir algumas coisas obrigado obrigado cara. e bom saber que eu estou ajudando aqui, mas aquele cara deu ate raiva, fikei 50 minutos so editando as paginas, e o cara vai e posta bem assim na ultima: 'por favor comperem com kira-san eu nau pararei de apga os topicos ate se render vcs podem colocar de volta mas eu apago dinovo quero sua resposta ate 4º feira gm se se redem ou nau !' rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs, nessa hora ri mais que alto. Uma Introdução Olá, Meu nome é Fernanda e estou entrando em contato com você em nome do time de Desenvolvimento de Comunidades da Wikia. Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que o wiki que você criou está ótimo! :) Gostariamos de te oferecer nossos serviços, para ajudar a sua comunidade a crescer. Um dos meus colegas, Nick Friedland Hotsoup.6891 vai trabalhar na edição do seu wiki. Ele pode te ajudar com o layout da página principal, criar uma skin (fundo de parede) e te apresentar a outras ferramentas para organizar o seu wiki. Se você tem qualquer dúvida, comentário ou sugestões, não hesite em nos enviar uma mensagem. Obrigada e nos falamos em breve! FernandaBrandt (discussão) 17h46min de 30 de julho de 2013 (UTC)